


Not Anymore

by Aethelia



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Slight fluff, broken relationships, first acknowledgement of relationship, first hand holding, minho centric, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho doesn't trust relationships because of his father. He doesn't trust love because of his ex-girlfriend. He doesn't trust dates because of all the people who never contacted him again. Sometimes he's not even sure if he trusts himself.</p>
<p>But Newt? </p>
<p>Newt's always been the exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtporn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtporn/gifts), [dailily-fanning-sangster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dailily-fanning-sangster).



> So...it's around 20 minutes into May 8 in my timezone #whoops but this really is for Minewt day which was on May 7!!! 
> 
> Hence this is also dedicated the lovely newtporn and dailily-fanning-sangster from minewtwork, happy birthday guys~ 
> 
> I do not own the characters nor do I own the series, read enjoy leave kudos and reviews?

Minho doesn’t trust relationships. Not anymore. Not after he’d grown up to see his father, who had once been head over heels for his mother, walk away. Not after he had to wipe his mother’s tears and pretend that she was strong enough to take care of them both even though he could still hear her breaking down every night.

Not when his mother was depressed - but still tried her best to maintain a strong facade for his sake.

He doesn’t trust love, not anymore. Not when his ex had constantly degraded the phrase “I love you” into an everyday banal routine. Not when she said it right before using unseen weapons made of differently arranged letters to call him useless and point out all his flaws.

Not when she justified her emotional and verbal abuse by claiming she did it out of love.

He doesn’t trust dates, not anymore. Not when all they want are free meals and free sex and free anythings. Not when they pretend to be interested and morph themselves to fit his likes so he’d stay hooked. Not when they merely needed to feel longed, and to be chased. 

Not when he tries his best and is still told, “thanks for dinner, I’ll call you soon.”

_ (they never do.) _

But now - Minho looks at the blonde walking next to him, cheeks flushed red and neck hidden by layers of his wool scarf. His eyes are animated, and despite his outward calm, collected demeanor, excitement and passion could be heard in his tone.

This wasn’t a date. They don’t “date”; neither had the time, and honestly both enjoyed lounging around on a lazy Sunday afternoon more than dressing up to go out anyways. They liked being around each other - being more than friends, but _never wandering into a relationship._

No, they were simply going home - heading towards the same direction - and enjoying each other’s presence. And if either noticed the contradiction between their “friends” status and the lack of space between the two, they didn’t show it. 

Minho takes Newt’s hand silently, prepared to defend himself by saying that _it’s freezing cold, shuck face_ , if Newt made any signs of discomfort. The Brit falters, but continues on, a small smile on his face.

And like that, their first time in consciously holding hands led to the first time their _something more_ was defined. They never needed words to understand each other anyways. 

 

(Minho doesn’t trust himself. Not anymore. Not when the night is approaching and snow falls just as it always does, but all he feels in his heart is warmth. 

And certainly not when all he can see beside him is Newt and all he feels is  _NewtNewtNewt_ even though the boy who made his heart palpitate no longer had a beating heart of his own.)


End file.
